Who's The Real Psychopath?
by peek4bee
Summary: Keduanya sama-sama misterius, lalu di antara mereka siapakah sebenarnya seorang psikopat?


Hari ini SMA Namsin kedatangan guru baru. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar, guru baru ini sangat tampan. Dan sialnya guru tersebut benar-benar tampan hingga seisi kelas 11 B tak berhenti melontarkan pujian, khususnya para murid perempuan. Sosoknya yang tinggi dan kekar sangat pas berbalut kemeja hitam dan celana bahan hitam. Jika dilihat sekilas, harusnya pria ini menjadi model bukannya malah mengajar di sekolah menengah.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Park Chanyeol, berasal dari Seoul dan pernah mengajar di SMA Dawon. Saya mengampu mata pelajaran sosiologi dan juga kali ini saya dipercaya menjadi wali kelas untuk kelas ini. Mohon bantuannya." ucap pria tadi

"Baik pak," sambut seluruh isi kelas dan disertai gemuruh tepuk tangan.

"Nah baiklah, hari ini kita tidak usah belajar dulu. Bagaimana kalau kita isi dengan sesi tanya jawab saja. Tanyakan apa yang kalian ingin tanyakan kepada saya!"

"Saya, Pak!" seru sang ketua kelas.

"Ya, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"Apa alasan Bapak pindah ke sini? Bukankah kehidupan di Seoul lebih enak?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Saya pikir Bucheon lebih baik daripada Seoul. Suasana di sini sangat tenang dan menyenangkan, sehingga saya tertarik untuk pindah ke sini. Ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Saya, Pak! Sudah berapa lama Bapak pindah ke sini?" tanya gadis berkacamata.

"Hmm.. Kira-kira baru dua minggu saya di sini."

"Pak, apa Bapak sudah punya pacar?" itu Joy yang bertanya, si Primadona kelas.

Sontak seluruh isi kelas pun heboh dan sebagian siswa bersiul-siul menggoda.

"Rahasia." jawab Chanyeol misterius.

Dua jam pelajaran berlalu dan hampir seluruh siswa melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya. Namun, hanya ada satu siswa yang nampaknya tidak peduli dan itu membuat Chanyeol penasaran.

Bel istirahat berdering nyaring tanda waktu istirahat tiba, sebagian siswa merasa kecewa karena waktu untuk mengagumi guru mereka yang tampan harus berakhir. Tetapi, sebagian lagi sudah berlari terlebih dahulu ke luar kelas, termasuk siswa tadi yang hanya diam selama jam pelajarannya berlangsung.

"Tunggu! Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menahan tangan gadis berkacamataㅡSeungyeon.

"Mau bertanya apa, Pak?"

"Itu siswa yang duduk di pojok dekat dengan jendela, siapa namanya?"

"Ah.. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, Pak. Dia orangnya sangat aneh. Suka menyendiri dan juga dia tidak punya teman satu pun."

"Oh begitu ya. Terima kasih ya, Seungyeon-ssi" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Sama-sama, Pak" balas Seungyeon sambil malu-malu karena mendapat senyuman dari Chanyeol.

Setelah kepergian Seungyeon, Chanyeol terus memandangi tempat duduk Baekhyun. Dan tanpa disadari, Chanyeol menunjukkan seringaiannya.

_Menarik_.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini jadwal Chanyeol untuk mengajar di kelas 11 B lagi. Kali ini dia berniat untuk memberikan tugas kelompok kepada kelasnya.

Ketua kelas dan sekretaris pun langsung membuat daftar nama kelompok di papan dengan sistem cabut undi. Setelah selesai membuat daftar nama kelompok, Yutaㅡsi ketua kelasㅡlangsung melapor pada Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol melihat papan tulis, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Jumlah kalian kan 31 orang, tapi kenapa di sini hanya ada 30 orang siswa? Dan di mana nama Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol ke Yuta.

"Maaf, Pak. Sepertinya kami kelupaan."

"Bagaimana bisa kalian kelupaan dengan teman sendiri, hah?" bentak Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Pak." ucap Yuta.

"Ya sudah kembali duduk ke tempatmu. Sekarang adakah kelompok yang bersedia apabila Baekhyun bergabung?"

Suasana kelas menjadi riuh seketika karena mereka semua tidak ingin satu kelompok dengan si aneh Baekhyun.

"Perhatian semuanya! Karena tidak ada kelompok yang mau menerima Baekhyun secara sukarela, maka saya akan menunjuk kelom-"

"Tidak perlu. Saya bisa sendiri." potong Baekhyun.

"Hm, baiklah. Sekarang saya akan membagikan lembar kerja siswa mengenai fenomena kesenjangan sosial antara negara maju dan negara berkembang. Diskusikan dan kerjakan selama 45 menit dan setelahnya satu persatu kelompok akan maju mempresentasikannya. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Pak."

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan seluruh kelompok secara bergantian telah mempresentasikan kerja kelompok mereka. Dan tibalah giliran Baekhyun untuk maju. Chanyeol pun tersenyum remeh berpikir bahwa Baekhyun pasti tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Namun, perkiraannya salah. Baekhyun mempresentasikan hasil pekerjaannya dengan sangat sempurna. Bahkan ketika ia memberi beberapa pertanyaan sulit, Baekhyun dapat menjawabnya.

_Kau semakin menarik._

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu dan Chanyeol bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun memang orang yang tertutup dan sangat cocok apabila ia jadikan korban. Setiap hari ia mencoba bersikap ramah kepada Baekhyun, walaupun lelaki mungil itu tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Ia yakin Baekhyun akan jatuh ke pelukannya suatu saat.

Hari ini sedang berlangsung ulangan harian sosiologi, siswa kelas 11 B pun nampak serius mengerjakannya. Sesekali Chanyeol akan berkeliling memantau siswa-siswanya.

Sesampainya di tempat duduk Baekhyun, segera ia rendahkan tubuhnya mendekati telinga Baekhyun. Harum aroma stroberi pun memenuhi indra penciumannya. Dan dia tiba-tiba berbisik, "Nomor 19 jawabannya D dan nomor 20 jawabannya A,".

Dan setelahnya ia mendudukkan diri di bangku kosong di samping Baekhyun. "Kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku, Baekhyunee" bisiknya sekali lagi sambil mengusap-usap paha Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun hanya diam saja dan itu membuat Chanyeol bosan hingga akhirnya ia kembali duduk di meja guru.

Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol pun membuntuti Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Bukan sekali dua kali ia lakukan, namun hampir tiap hari ia mengikuti si lelaki mungil.

Tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan, Baekhyun berjongkok membenarkan tali sepatunya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Chanyeol pun segera membekap mulut Baekhyun. Perlawanan pun diberikan Baekhyun, tapi tak sebanding dengan tenaga Chanyeol. Dilihatnya lingkungan sekitar, hanya ada satu rumah kosong dan segera ia bawa Baekhyun ke sana.

_Kena kau!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap dan lembab.

Dirinya tidak tau dimana dia berada sekarang. Matanya tertutup, mulutnya dilakban, serta tangan dan kakinya diikat erat dengan tali tambang. Ia bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan tiba-tiba bunyi langkah kaki mendekat.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Wah, sudah bangun rupanya."

Sosok itu pun mendekat dan melepaskan penutup matanya serta lakban di mulutnya. Matanya membola tak percaya melihat sosok di depannya yang sedang tersenyum misterius.

"Surprise! Hahaha"

"B-bagaimana b-bisa, B-baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata.

"Wah kau benar-benar kaget ya, padahal sejak pertama bertemu denganmu aku sudah mengetahui kau adalah bajingan tengik. Setelah hampir tiap hari mengikutiku setiap pulang sekolah, ternyata hari ini menjadi hari sialmu. Hahaha, kau terkena jebakanku juga."

Dagu Chanyeol pun ditarik oleh Baekhyun hingga mendongak ke atas.

"Heh, guru Park idola sekolah kita ini ternyata sangat mudah dibaca ya. Kau pikir aku tidak tau alasan kepindahanmu ke Bucheon, hah?" Dasar pedofil, pantas saja kau ditendang dari Seoul kalau isi otakmu hanya ada selangkangan."

Setelah melepaskan dagu Chanyeol dari pegangannya, Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan peniti dari saku seragam sekolahnya.

"Ini bayaran karena kau sudah melecehkanku, guru Park!"

Dan seketika teriakan Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan basement rumah kosong itu. Jika kau bertanya apa yang Baekhyun lakukan? Maka jawabannya adalah sekarang ia dengan santainya menusuk-nusuk peniti ke telapak tangan Chanyeol dan sesekali membuat goresan panjang. Darah pun bercucuran di mana-mana. Setelah bosan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah jeruk dari dalam tasnya.

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa memangnya, Pak? Aku kan cuma mau makan jeruk," balas Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan wajah polosnya bak anak kecil.

"Apa kau mau, Pak Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol pun menggeleng ketakutan, ia berusaha mundur namun punggungnya malah menabrak dinding.

"Buka mulutmu, Pak. Aaaa..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menirukan gaya bak seorang ibu yang menyuapkan anaknya makan.

Ternyata, yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah memeras jeruk hingga airnya bertumpahan di telapak tangan Chanyeol. Tak pelak Chanyeol pun meraung-raung kesetanan.

"Ugh, ternyata menyenangkan ya mendengar jerit kesakitan orang lain. Apa ini yang juga kau rasakan ketika menyetubuhi mereka?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tak berdaya. Kini wajah polosnya pun menampilkan seringaian mematikan.

_Rasakan itu!_

.

.

-End-

**A/n :**

**Hallo, semuanya! Apa kabar nih? Setelah sekian lama ga update, akhirnya bisa up cerita juga. Btw, aku upload cerita ini dalam rangka merayakan ChanBaek day, yeay! Happy ChanBaek Day and Happy Pride Month**

**Semoga kalian suka ya sama cerita kali ini. Btw, cerita ini aku terinspirasi dari film pendek di youtube tapi lupa judulnya:(**

**Dan juga untuk ff sink akan diupdate secepatnya, ditunggu aja ya...**

**Nah cerita ini juga aku upload di wattpad dengan penname peek4bee**

**Buat teman-teman yang mau kenalan sama aku, yuk follow ig aku unamenya sama juga kok peek4bee**

**Dan terakhir, jangan lupa review ya biar aku semangat buat update cerita lagi.**


End file.
